


The Avengers: Rugrats Edition

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Steve, Bucky, and the twins Tony and Bruce go on a quest to capture a birthday balloon. Thor watches the dumb babies and plays with his doll, Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers: Rugrats Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend because of course the Avengers need to be portrayed as the Rugrats #90skids.

"Happy Birthday, Steve!" "You're a whole one year old today!" Steve giggled as his father picked him up and lifted him into the play pen, and all adults promptly vacated the area so the babies could proceed with no adult supervision. Steve looked from baby to baby and stood up, his tiny feet pointing in to a shocking degree. "Bucky, Tony, Bruce, I got just one word to say to you." "What?" Tony and Bruce asked. "Birthday balloons."  
The red balloon Steve's parents bought for his birthday flew from the chair where it was tied and dance tauntingly over the babies, landing in the corner ceiling across from the play pen. "Dumb puny humans," Thor skipped in, clutching his favorite toy he called Mjolnir. "Balloons are stupid. You'll never get that balloon, better give up now and go back to playing with your little ball. I'm a big kid, and I have a Barbie Q to go to." Bucky sniffed his boogers back into his head and muttered in his wheezy voice, "Thor, what's a Barbie Q?" "You stupid babies! A Barbie Q is when the mommys and daddys go outside and eat and I'm a big kid so I get to go while you babies are stuck in here." Thor dropped Mjolnir as he headed for the door and gasped, picking him up gently, "Mjolnir I'm sorry! Are you okay? These stupid babies distracted me but I'll never drop you again. Let's go brush your hair!"  
Steve got that determined look on his face, but he just had to poop. "Bucky, Tony, Bruce...lets get that balloon!" "Yay!" They rejoiced, then realized how far away the balloon had settled. "What are we gonna do, Steve? It's so far away," Bucky sighed, giving up already. "Bruce has an old screwdriver in his diaper," Tony suggested. "No I don't, Tony." "Yes you do, Bruce!" "No I don't Tony!" "Yes" "no!" "Yes!" "No! Argh!" Little baby Bruce went baby hulk, who throbbed with anger at three feet tall, even taller than Bucky! Tony pulled out a screwdriver from his diaper and smirked, "Sorry, Bruce, but we could use the height." Tony gave the screwdriver to Steve who flipped open the switch on the playpen, releasing baby hulk into the living room. "Um, guys...I don't think this is a good idea," Bucky sniveled. "If our mommys and daddys come back and find us gone well...well theys's gonna be mad at us." "Bucky, a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!" Steve grabbed him by the arm and they all waddled out of the play pen.  
"Baby hulk want balloon! Baby hulk smash!" Bruce banged his fists down on the floor as they stood directly below the balloon. "If we all climb up on each other's shoulders, maybe I can reach it!" Steve suggested. "Bucky, you first!" "I don't know about this, guys. It seems dangerous." "Bucky, a baby's gotta do..." "I know I know," Bucky sighed, reluctantly climbing up onto baby hulk's shoulders. Tony pressed a button in his diaper and rockets erupted from his shoes, pushing him up on top of Bucky, but knocking off his glasses in the process. "Oh, my glasses," Bucky whimpered. "Wait a second! Tony, you were wearing your iron baby suit this whole time?" Steve shook his head as the stack of babies came tumbling down. "Oh, right," Tony chuckled. "Baby hulk smash puny human!" "Calm down, Bruce, Tony will just fly me up there and I'll grab the balloon for us," Steve suggested. Tony grabbed onto him and using his iron baby shoes, flew him up high enough to reach the balloon and come tumbling down with perfect fight choreo. "We did it!" "Yay!!" "Baby hulk smash!" "No, Bruce!" Baby hulk popped the balloon, sending all the babies to tears. "Steve! What's the matter?" His mother ran to him and picked him up. "Someone must have left the pen open. Oh, you want to play with a balloon? Well here you go." The babies were returned to the playpen, each with their own red balloon tied to their wrists and a piece of birthday cake in front of them as their parents watched. Thor walked by singing to Mjolnir, "mjolnir, he's a really cool dancer, Mjolnir, boogie to the grove now...hey, can I have a balloon?" "Balloons are for babies and you're a big boy," his father responded. "Bucky, Tony, Bruce..." Steve smiled. "It's good to be a baby."


End file.
